Boys Don't Cry
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Mal a toujours détesté être une fille. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle préfère être un garçon. Personnage du Régiment Monstrueux.


**Boys Don't Cry**

Maladicta avait toujours eu horreur des robes. Depuis qu'elle avait été en mesure d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes – acte ô combien plus difficile que celui d'aligner deux mots de façon logique – elle l'avait énergiquement fait savoir. En déchirant les fanfreluches dont sa mère s'obstinait à l'attifer et en décapitant toutes les poupées qu'on lui offrait, ce qui avait fait la fierté de son père, un Comte Vampire – très important, les majuscules – comme on n'en rencontrait plus, qui y voyait une preuve des qualités sanguinaires de sa progéniture.

Son cher papa. Elle l'avait toujours adoré, en dépit de ses distances – trop occupé à terroriser les villages locaux et à se faire réduire en tas de poussière pour éduquer ses enfants. Et à ravir des filles en chemise de nuit, aussi – ce dont Mère se souciait comme de son premier meurtre, il fallait bien faire quelques petits compromis dans un mariage. Et puis, à l'occasion, Père retenait la fille à dîner. Mère avait un faible pour les jeunes naïves.

Personnellement, Maladicta ne voyait pas pourquoi les vampires faisaient tant de foin sur le sang de vierge. Ça n'était ni plus corsé ni plus entêtant que le sang du premier péquenaud venu. Ban, une affaire de classe, sans doute.

Au contraire de Mère, Papa n'avait jamais cherché à lui imposer d'être une fille vampire bien sous tous rapports. Il la laissait courir en culottes courtes dans le château, ne lui imposait pas d'apprendre la tapisserie, et l'autorisait à se déguiser en vaillant soldat. Elle l'adorait.

Leur Igor s'était conduit de la même manière, décidant que si « la veune mairtreffe » voulait que ce soit lui qui tienne le rôle de la demoiselle capturée par le monstre assoiffé de sang, et bien, ce n'était pas à lui de discuter. C'était comme ça, voilà.

Mère et Grand Frère n'avaient pas apprécié. Pas du tout apprécié.

Mère voulait une fille, pas un garçon manqué, elle avait déjà un fils. Non, Mère avait voulu une _poupée_. Une poupée à déguiser, à manipuler, à exhiber fièrement à ses amies. Maladicta s'était toujours demandé ce que sa mère aurait fait si elle ne s'était pas enfuie. Les jouets qui ne font pas ce qu'on veut, on les jette, n'est-ce pas ?

Rat – elle n'avait jamais appelé son frère Nosferatu, uniquement Rat parce que ça le faisait bien chier – n'avait pas été mieux. Pour lui, une fille vampire n'était bonne qu'à se promener en robe de bal dans le château en attendant que le vampire de la maison ramène le dîner – de préférence encore gigotant. Son grand jeu avait été de baisser la culotte de sa cadette et de rappeler cruellement qu'il n'y avait rien dedans.

C'était lui qui s'était rendu compte que Maladicta avait les seins qui poussaient. Et qu'elle commençait à avoir des poils là où la décence avait décidé de les mettre. Il s'était fait une joie de le raconter à Mère, laquelle était devenue encore pire maintenant que sa « fille » devenait une « vraie dame ».

Quand Maladicta baissait les yeux sur son corps – elle ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir, c'était bien chiant, ça – elle se trouvait seulement difforme. Elle détestait sa poitrine enflée – pas de beaucoup, heureusement – elle détestait ses hanches qui s'élargissaient – heureusement aussi pas beaucoup – et elle détestait les cheveux que Mère l'obligeait à garder longs.

Les vampires étaient monstrueux de nature, mais elle, elle dépassait vraiment les bornes.

La goutte de sang qui avait fait déborder la baignoire avait été celle qui avait coulé sur son slip sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Suivie par d'autres. En provenance de son propre corps. Et tout le monde l'avait su, bien sûr – essayer de dissimuler du sang à un vampire ? C'était plus simple de se jeter du bord du disque et ensuite de remonter dessus en agitant les bras comme des ailes.

Elle était allée voir leur Igor et l'avait supplié de lui remplir la bouche d'ail et de lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur avant de la décapiter – un moyen infaillible de tuer une sangsue en habit de soirée. En fait, un moyen infaillible de tuer la plupart des gens.

Igor avait refusé. Elle avait insisté. Elle ne pouvait juste pas mort-vivre avec un corps pareil. Un corps déformé et suintant qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme le sien. Elle ne _pouvait pas_.

Igor lui avait alors demandé pourquoi elle ne se débarrassait pas des morceaux qui la gênaient. Si la jeune maîtresse voulait bien lui dire lesquels, il se ferait une joie de les retirer et de les donner à des gens qui en voulaient, quoique, il prélevait plutôt sur des sujets complètement morts, mais si la jeune maîtresse était sûre d'elle et consentante …

L'émeute bimensuelle avait mis fin à cette conversation prometteuse. Les paysans locaux se faisaient un devoir de monter régulièrement au château – sans oublier fourches et torches – en particulier lorsque la moisson était finie, que les hommes n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ou parce qu'ils en avaient marre d'entendre leurs femmes répéter qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'utile. Père se pliait avec obligeance à la coutume, arguant qu'il fallait bien ça en compensation des versements alimentaires – traduction : les gens, plus particulièrement de sexe féminin et peu vêtus, qu'on retrouvait vidés de leur sang.

Cette émeute-ci avait été particulièrement mémorable, la populace ayant été jusqu'à incendier la salle de bal – d'ordinaire, ils se contentaient de tout casser, ce qui permettait à Père d'aller passer commande chez le vitrier et le menuisier du coin. L'économie s'entretenait, quoi. Ah oui, et toute la famille s'était fait changer en tas de poussière. Ils avaient l'habitude, et donnaient toujours l'ordre à Igor de passer dès que possible ramasser leurs cendres, sans oublier de préciser qu'ils voulaient une résurrection immédiate ou bien retardée de quelques semaines histoire de prendre un peu de repos.

Maladicta ne s'était pas fait attraper. Elle était restée pensive un petit moment, au milieu des décombres de la salle de bal fumante, avant de prendre une décision folle. Un costume volé dans la garde-robe de son frère, les cheveux coupés grossièrement – prends ça, maman ! – l'épée du grand-oncle Alucard, et elle était partie. Avec le manteau de Père sur les épaules pour se donner un peu de nerf.

Elle ne s'était pas tout de suite dirigée vers la Borogravie, préférant errer un peu en Überwald avant d'aller arpenter le disque. Et elle avait eu à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de se féliciter d'avoir adopté un costume masculin – dans une contrée encore aux trois quarts sauvage, les femmes couraient nettement plus de dangers. Genre blagues graveleuses. Genre enlèvement. Genre vieilles toupies commentant sur votre allure de dévergondée. Genre viol et meurtre dans une petite ruelle.

Les vampires couraient un peu moins ce genre de péril – plutôt le péril de la foule déchaînée – mais Mal ne voulait pas savoir ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle était restée Maladicta Sophia Wilhelmina Marishka Aleera Verona von Überwald, plutôt que de devenir Maladict Vlad Turac Jonathan Abraham Arthur von Überwald.

Devenir un homme, c'était curieux. La façon dont on vous regardait, c'était… différent. Vous n'étiez plus une proie inoffensive, vous étiez un prédateur. Un concurrent. Un danger potentiel à écraser ou dominer, à réduire en masse geignarde dans la poussière.

Mal n'aimait pas cela. Elle ne voulait pas être une proie. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être un danger potentiel. Elle voulait seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille. C'était dans cette optique qu'elle avait rejoint la ligue de tempérance – les membres promettaient monts et merveilles, la sécurité, la possibilité de ne plus être sur ses gardes en permanence. Etre soi et rien d'autre.

Mais pour aussi compréhensifs que puissent être les Rubans Noirs, ils ne pigeaient rien à ce qu'elle traversait. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse ne pas du tout se sentir une fille, ou un garçon, ou les deux en même temps. Pour eux, il fallait une catégorie dans laquelle se ranger quand il s'agissait de l'identification – comme soit gentil vampire qui essaie de se faire accepter soit vampire normal qui suit le régime naturel.

Mal ne voulait pas plus être un garçon qu'une fille. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec son sexe féminin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'épanouissait davantage en tant qu'individu de genre masculin. Mal était… juste Mal.

Elle était repartie sur les routes, et elle avait enfin atterri en Borogravie. Oh oui, là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été heureuse de ne pas se présenter comme un mec. Vu comme ils traitaient les filles dans ce pays de bouseux qui Abominaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient… De une, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu s'engager dans les Dedans-Dehors.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça par patriotisme. Par charité d'âme non plus. C'était seulement qu'elle avait envie de faire un truc nouveau, pour un petit moment. Et puis, ça lui manquait un peu de ne plus tuer. Même après deux ans d'abstinence, elle n'oublierait jamais l'excitation qui l'avait toujours saisie lorsqu'elle voyait Papa jeter sur la table « le dîner » du jour. La douceur de la peau contre sa langue alors que ses quenottes s'enfonçaient dans la chair et les veines comme un couteau incandescent dans du beurre. Et surtout, l'extase pure de pouvoir gifler et assommer suffisamment la proie pour qu'elle cesse de se débattre, mais pas assez pour la rendre inconsciente…

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à ça, elle avait le Ruban Noir. Mais tuer dans une guerre… ce serait plus propre. Non ?

La guerre n'avait pas été ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber dans une escouade pleine de filles. Et elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Margot Barette, _la Belle Margot Olivier _comme elle avait été rapidement connue après avoir décidé de rempiler. Rien qu'à entendre le surnom, Margot devenait verte de rage – mais à quoi elle s'attendait, après s'être déguisée en homme pour rejoindre l'armée ?

Ce que Mal appréciait réellement chez Margot, c'était que celle-ci ne posait pas de questions. Alors que son caporal vampire se promenait en pantalon et continuait à se faire appeler un homme. Il fallait dire, le régiment de Margot, c'était quelque chose : il n'y avait pas que des filles, en pantalon ou en jupe, il y avait aussi des garçons… en pantalon ou en jupe. Margot acceptait tout le monde, elle donnait à tout le monde le choix de s'habiller en femme ou en homme.

Officiellement, ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde bien sûr. Le monde restait peuplé de cons prêts à vous Abominer dès que vous pétiez de travers, sans même se cacher derrière Nuggan. Alors Mal se raccrochait à Margot. Elle avait besoin de Margot. Parce que le sergent Barette se fichait que vous soyez un garçon ou une fille, elle ne voyait que vous.

Et Mal avait besoin de ça.


End file.
